evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombot War Wagon
The Zombot War Wagon is one of the robots created by Dr. Zomboss in the second game of Plants vs. Zombies. It appeared as a boss in Wild West - Day 25, Wild West - Day 35, Modern Day - Day 32, and Arena. Like all other Zombots, it was used by him to defeat the plants and eat the players' brains once and for all. History The Zombot War Wagon was first introduced in Wild West - Day 25 as a boss. After Dr. Zomboss sent it on the battlefield, the players had to use Wild West plants (Split Peas, Chili Beans, Pea Pods, Lightning Reeds, Melon-pult, Tall-nuts, and Winter Melons) to fight him. When the Zombot was defeated, its legs were destroyed, Zomboss warped into a portal and teleported away, the players earned a Wild West trophy (a money bag when replayed). Zombot War Wagon also returned in Wild West - Day 35 as an extra boss. Dr. Zomboss upgraded this Zombot by summoning more powerful zombies and in phase 2, the Rodeo Legend Zombie entering the lawn during the battle. The players had to use Wall-nuts, Iceberg Lettuces, Spikeweeds, Hypno-shrooms, and Electric Currant to fight him. After Zomboss was defeated and teleported away, the players earned a money bag as a reward. In Modern Day - Day 32, when the game picked Wild West boss fight, the players, alongside Far Future plants (Laser Beans, Citrons, and Infi-nuts), had to fight the Zombot War Wagon. Dr. Zomboss summoned all zombies from Wild West - Day 35 to attack them. After he was defeated, the Players earned a Modern Day Piñata (formerly a mystery gift box), and a money bag when replayed. In Arena, Zombot War Wagon appeared as a boss in Blastberry Vine's tournament with infinite health. After it was defeated in each phase, the Players earned 10000 points. Appearance The Zombot War Wagon has the same appearance structure with the two previous Zombots. It takes the form of the vehicle with the same name, with four spider-like legs with four metallic wheels at the bottom. On top of it is a Zombie Bull. It also has a yellow eye to fire missiles at the plants, and a mouth to summon zombies. Zombie summoned Like the first two Zombots, Doctor Zomboss opens the robot's mouth to create a portal that can summon zombies. *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Cart-Head Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombie Bull Rider *Rodeo Legend Zombie (indirectly) *Chicken Zombie (Arena only) Other Attacks *Dr. Zomboss fires multiple missiles from the Zombot's eye that can instantly destroy a plant. *Dr. Zomboss uses the robot's front legs to tap on all plants in front of him, charges it forward, which can kill all plants and zombies in two rows, and jumps back to the rightmost columns. *Dr. Zomboss moves and jumps around to avoid damages from plants. Other Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse'' The Zombot War Wagon made a minor appearance in the first issue of Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, while Dr. Zomboss ordering his zombie army to search all the fragments of the Sun Vacuum in different timelines. Trivia *All of the summoned Poncho Zombies wear metal plates in Wild West - Day 25. *Despite the fact the Zombot War Wagon has a Zombie Bull on it, none of them were summoned in any of the fights. Category:War-Machines Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Summoning Category:Technology Category:Elementals Category:Teleportation Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Battlesuits